1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the tracking of satellites, particularly from earth.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The importance of satellite communications is already known and will increase in the future. Apart from the presently used geostationary satellites, it is also intended to launch constellations of nonsynchronous satellites, for broadband, high speed telecommunications applications.
It is naturally also necessary to provide ground stations able to track several of these satellites at the same time. The basic procedures to be used are known and are already used in professional electronics. However, difficulties to which reference will be made hereinafter are encountered in the case of the constraining requirements of cost and/or overall dimensions (weight and volume), as is the case in general public electronics.